Full wave rectifier circuits convert alternating-current (AC) into direct-current (DC). Some rectifier circuits include a pair diodes that are configured to function as rectifying elements by alternately conducting in a complementary manner to each other responsive to positive and negative half-cycles of an AC input signal. The efficiency of such full wave rectifier circuits can be limited by the threshold forward voltage (about 0.3 V) for the diodes to become conductive. For low voltage applications, the threshold forward voltages of the diodes may result in an unacceptable loss of efficiency.
Some full wave rectifier circuits further include MOSFET transistors that are connected across the diodes to assist with rectification of the AC input signal. Although the MOSFETs can reduce the forward conduction losses through the rectifier, the complexity and cost of the additional MOSFET circuitry may be unacceptable. Moreover, when implemented in silicon, the diodes and MOSFETs may be limited to temperature ranges (e.g., below about 175° C.) that can be unacceptable for some applications.